Journey with Dragons
by maggeh
Summary: When Daystar prepars to enter a portal on a new adventure, Kazul, Fiddlesticks, Jasper and Scorn get stuck through it instead! Can a dragon & a handful of cats defeat the Society of Wizards? Please R&R! NOTE: Title changed, since there's already a "Fig
1. The Portal

**Journey with Dragons**

By maggeh;;

"Psh, no way, I can get to the head first!" Fiddlesticks scoffed, leaping up to the tip of Kazul's wing. Morwen's cats were roughhousing among the dragon's scales, racing each other to certain parts of Kazul's head, wings, etc. During their play, Cimorene was lecturing Daystar on safety through the Enchanted Forest. "And only take out your sword when you need to," she reminded him, handing him a sack of food. "Yes, ok, mother," Daystar replied with a nod. Mendanbar stepped up, grinning at the two. "Oh, no worries, Cimorene. It's only a time portal which could either take Daystar to his desired location or to some unknown place... What could go wrong?"

"Lots could go wrong, Mendanbar," his wife grumbled in reply. "Lots. Oh- Morwen, calm your cats..."

"You heard her. Fiddlesticks, Aunt Ophelia, Scorn, everyone! Back over here, you lot... The portal's opening!" Morwen strode over to Kazul to collect her cats. Indeed, a greenish portal had appeared at the entry to the Enchanted Forest. Daystar's mission was to enter the portal and find the society of wizards. According to Telemain, the wizards had created this portal to travel through time, and save Zemenar and whatnot. The magician had decided that if Daystar could go through the portal, into the past, find the wizards, and stop what they were doing, all would be well. But Cimorene was still skeptical. "You're sure this will work, Telemain?" she asked, glaring at the magician. "Of course, Cimorene," Telemain replied. "Nothing could go wrong. Nothing at all... Go ahead, Daystar." Daystar gave his parents a final hug, and started to step through the portal...

"Hey! Move over, Scorn, I'm gonna.." Fiddlesticks leapt off of Kazul, landing on the dragon's foot and sinking his claws, accidentally, into the flesh. Kazul yelped as Scorn did the same, and toppled. Aunt Ophelia, Trouble and several other cats jumped out of the way, but Kazul, Scorn, Fiddlesticks, and Jasper fell...

The portal sealed up. Daystar, Morwen, Cimorene, Mendanbar, the remaining cats, and Telemain stared, motionless, at the portal for a moment... "What have they done?!" Daystar yelped in horror.

**Author's Notes:** It's my first fanfic, sorry :P It's short, but the next chapters will be longer. Sorry if there's some mixups or whatnot, I'm still getting the hang of this fanfiction site... But I think I'll have fun ;) Please rate it


	2. The Mirage

**Journey with Dragons**

By maggeh;;

CHAPTER TWO 

Everything was dark. Yet loud. Whispers, chatter, footsteps, all sorts of noises echoed throughout the joined ears. Someone said "Huh?" and a hoarse scream could be heard... Then, it was over. Searing heat overtook them. "Yowww!" Fiddlesticks exclaimed, leaping off the sandy ground and landing on a collapsed Kazul. "Where are we?!"

"We fell through the stupid portal, you nitwit," Scorn hissed. "Now we're in some barren desert, and it's all your fault!" Fiddlesticks made a dramatic appearance at being deeply wounded by Scorn's words. "Me? But you hurt Kazul too! And- hey, maybe it's Kazul's fault! If she had better balance..." They were interrupted by a roar from Kazul. "MY fault? It's nonsense, but we don't have time to discuss it. Daystar was supposed do this mission, but because of..." she paused- "_our_ carelessness, we're stuck with it instead. So we'll just have carry out with the adventure instead." Jasper yawned. "So... This obviously means I'll miss my afternoon nap. Perhaps just a nice long sleep tonight. With a glass of water. Bless the Forests, it's hot out here!"

"First words of sense I've heard all day," Kazul agreed. "Lets find some water." But looking around, the odd group felt at a loss. It was a large desert like place. Only hot, dusty sand as far as the eye could see. Even Kazul's intense vision could see only sand and dust. Not a tree, nor a shrub. "I wish we had that bossy wizard here," Fiddlesticks commented. "If you mean Telemain, he's a _magician, _not a wizard, and why would you want him here right now? What a nuisance he is," Scorn snapped. "Whatever. Tele-whatsits knows everything. So he could tell us where to find water."

"The one advantage to being stuck with felines, is they're small," Kazul reasoned. "Unless you happen to be a tiger, or... never mind. But, we can travel far in little time, fellas. Let's fly." Jasper yawned again. "Ok... I'll take that little spot on her neck. Not much wind there." Kazul rose, and the old tired cat started to climb up her tail. "I want the head!" Fiddlesticks exclaimed. "Do you mind the back, Scorn? Or the tail?"

"Whatever," the calico grumbled in reply. Once all cats had made themselves comfortable, Kazul beat her wings. "We're AIRBORNE!" Fiddlesticks cheered. "Huh. I didn't know you knew that word," Scorn pondered. "Sleep..." Jasper muttered. "How did I get stuck with these lunatics," Kazul wondered. "Hey!" "What?!" "Mmm." The journey continued in this manner, with lots of chatter from Fiddlesticks, occasional grunts from Jasper, and many complaints from both Scorn & Kazul. But much as they chattered, far as they traveled, all that could be seen was barren sand and desert. Soon, Fiddlesticks joined in on the complaining, and Jaspers grunts turned to sighs. "Look, we can't survive if we go on like this!" Scorn growled. "We need water." Kazul snorted. "We're aware. What if... Hey, what's that?"

Scorn raised an eyebrow. "What? I don't see anything." Kazul grinned. "That great ocean! Look! It's just ahead!" The cats looked at each other in confusion. Had their ride gone crazy? They were flying straight for... a solid rock wall! Kazul kept flying, panting, licking her muzzle. Then, they slammed right into the wall. A dazed Kazul fell to the ground. Falling... falling... "AHHHHHHHH!" Fiddlesticks screamed. "AAAAAH!" The cats latched onto Kazul as they fell closer and closer to the rock hard ground....

**Author's Note: **I'm a short chapter kind of person :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please RR! XD


	3. The Forbidden Desert

**Journey with Dragons**

By maggeh;;

CHAPTER THREE 

"Grab her wing!" Scorn screamed frantically as they fell. "Maybe we can bring her back to consciousness!" The three cats began scratching Kazul's wings feebly. Fiddlesticks hissed in her ear. Just as they were about to hit the rock hard ground, Kazul beat her mighty wings, and flew upward as quickly as she could. "I apologize," the dragon said as the cats settled back in relief. "It was just... a mirage." Fiddlesticks grinned goofily. "It's ok, Kazul," he said. "Why did Daystar wanna come here, anyway?" Scorn brightened at Fiddlesticks' words. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Remember when Mendanbar was telling Cimorene it would be ok?"

"Yes..." the group replied in confusion. "He said that the portal could take Daystar to his desired location... or to _some unknown place_! This wasn't the spot that Daystar wanted to go to! He obviously was heading for the Enchanted Forest- in the past, of course- so that he could stop what was happening there. I know, because Cimorene was reminding him of EF safety. Now, we didn't know how to use this portal thing, but Daystar did. Since we didn't use it properly, it most likely took us to a random place- a plain place, a default place. Understand?" Scorn's audience appeared slightly stunned at her speech. But after a moment, Kazul grinned. "You're right! But also remember, Daystar was stepping through the portal when we fell in. So, maybe we're close to the Enchanted Forest itself!" Scorn nodded. "Exactly, Kazul." The dragon and the calico fell into deep discussion about the matter. "How do they do that?" Fiddlesticks whispered to Jasper. "I don't know," the other cat replied in the same soft tone. "Ok, here's the plan," Kazul announced. "We travel North-East..."

"Why North-East?" Fiddlesticks asked. "Never mind that, it's too complicated," Kazul replied. "Anyway, so we travel in the specified direction for a day. According to our calculations, we should see the Enchanted Forest within two days, at most." Kazul looked to Scorn, and the calico admitted, "There's some bad news too... Kazul and I think that we've been transported to a place called 'The Forbidden Desert..." Fiddlesticks gasped. "But no one's ever escaped the Forbidden Desert before!" he yelped. "It's supposed to be swarming with dangerous traps and plants and animals and..."

"Yes, we know," Scorn grumbled. "But _we_ have a dragon. It'll be fine, no worries." Thus the three cats climbed to Kazul's back, and the dragon beat her wings. "We're AIRBORNE again!" Fiddlesticks giggled. "Oh, quiet, you nitwit," Scorn sighed. "Yep." Jasper agreed absentmindedly. "Could we talk about something intelligent?" Kazul asked. "Maybe," two of three felines replied. "Too much talk!" Jasper muttered.

After flying for ten minutes, the unusual trio of cats and the dragon hadn't found anything dangerous. But that wasn't saying much. "Hey! We've been flying for almost eleven minutes without any danger!" Fiddlesticks realized. Then, a hoarse wind started to blow, and sand flew into their eyes. "Thanks for jinxing us, Fiddlesticks," Scorn hissed. "You're welcome," the goofy cat replied cheerfully. "This is no time to be horsing around... I think we've found a sandstorm!" Kazul spoke the truth. Sand was blowing into the eyes of the travelers, and sticking to the cats' fur. "Ugh... hard to sleep... and to breathe!" Jasper exclaimed. "Yeah. Sandstorms can kill people," Kazul pointed out. "Now, that's a cheerful thought," Scorn grumbled. Sudddenly, another wind blew hard, and Scorn was hurled backward- and found herself hanging from only the tip of Kazul's tail! "SCORN!"

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I have to leave you hanging... 'Tis my policy :P Yes, short again... :/ oh well. Again, please R&R. Updates will be postponed until Monday.


	4. The Cave

**Journey with Dragons**

By maggeh;;

CHAPTER FOUR

"Grab my paw!" Fiddlesticks cried desperately against the harsh winds. "I—cant!" Scorn yelled back. "It's- too- far-"Scorn screamed as she found herself tumbling through the winds, releasing her grip on Kazul's tail. "Kazul! We have to save her!" Fiddlesticks cried. "We can't right now, Fiddlesticks. Our own safety is in danger." Kazul couldn't see her path; the sand was clouding her eyes. But Jasper peered ahead, and said, "See that big... thing, up ahead? It looks like a cave! Let's go see!" Kazul groaned and fell to the ground, unable to fly. She tried to walk to the cave, and succeded.

It _was _a cave. A slimy, dusty, grime covered one. But it provided shelter from the sand, and Kazul assured her fellow travelers that that was good enough. "But..." Fiddlesticks sighed. "What about Scorn? I'm so worried about her. She could be hurt." Kazul put a gentle claw around Fiddlesticks. "She very well may be. But Scorn is strong, Fiddlesticks. She'll pull through. Don't worry." Fiddlesticks sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Kazul. When d'you think the storm will stop?"

"Soon," Kazul assured him. "Though the Forbidden Desert is perilous, it is also easily bored. A new danger will come along soon enough." An hour later, Kazul, Fiddlesticks and Jasper were searching around the desert for Scorn. "Scorrrrrn!" Fiddlesticks called, his voice becoming hoarse. "Scorn, come on, we need you!"

Finally, Kazul stopped. "I think I hear something... Coming from that hole," she said. They descended into the hole and found a whimpering Scorn. "About time," she muttered. "I'm going to take the longest bath ever when we get back. And I don't even like baths!" Fiddlesticks smiled in relief and helped Scorn out of the hole. Then he hugged her. At first Scorn seemed horrified, but then she relaxed. But she didn't hug him back, for that would completely ruin her dignity. She hopped onto Kazul's back and said, "How much furthur, you think, Kazul?" The dragon pondered for a moment. "Well... I honestly don't know. But let's go back to that cave. Maybe there'll be some clue to where the Enchanted Forest is in there." Scorn looked alarmed. "Cave? There aren't any caves in the Forbidden Desert. This is strange. Let's go check it out..."

Author's Note: This is still a shorter one, I know, yet I like this one. It defines a bit of a relationship between Fiddlesticks and Scorn ;) And thank you SO MUCH to my first reviewer. I've read your work, btw, and I love it )


End file.
